I Will Love You With Every Beat of My Heart
by ay-ray-ray
Summary: LEMONS! EXB RXEm AXJ... horses, love, and desire rule their worlds. all human. i suck at summaries. please read and review.


**A/N- I would like to point out that this is a one (wo)man show and i want to apologise for any and all mistakes i make. My last attempt at a fan-fic didn't go so well seeing as NO ONE reviewed. so i gave up on it and started this one. i hope it attracts more attention. i really do need the encouragement and/or criticism. it's good for me. anyway, i hope you like this one better and please, please, PLEASE review. PLEASE!**

**Preface**

"Congratulations, Love" Edward praised me loudly as I slid off my horse and jumped into his embrace. I locked my ankles behind his back and fisted my hands in his beautifully mussed bronze hair.

I pulled his lips to within an inch of mine and whispered "thank you" before pressing my lips to his. The always surprising electricity I felt at the contact made my heart race and the almost instantaneous need for more was overpowering. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip asking for permission. He eagerly granted it and our tongues fought for dominance. He let me win and my tongue explored his mouth happily. He groaned and pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against mine.

"As much as I am enjoying that, Bella, you really need to cool down Storm."

I nodded against his forehead and pressed my lips against his chastely once more before sliding down his body as he put me carefully back on my feet. He grabbed my hand and I grabbed Storm's reigns with my free hand. We walked back to the trailer where we proceeded to un-tack and groom Storm. Once he was groomed I went to hang a hay net up in the trailer as Edward prepared Storm to be trailored. Ten minutes later, Storm was loaded and eating contently and we were sliding into the cab of the truck to head home with a blue ribbon on the dashboard. I was radiating happiness. I could feel it. I could also feel Edward's eyes on me as I drove home. I glanced over at him, sure enough; he was looking at me, just not at my face. I blushed bright red and gently cleared my throat. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, his head snap up to my face, but his eyes never left me.

"What are you staring at?!" I asked him.

"You." He stated simply.

I rolled my eyes. "I know _that._ Why?"

"Oh. I-I… um." He stumbled over his words.

I laughed. "It's okay Edward, I love you too."

He smiled and ran an embarrassed hand through his already tousled hair.

I slowly bit my bottom lip, concentrating on changing lanes and not getting all of us killed by means of semi. I forgot what me biting my lip did to Edward until he sucked in a quick breath and looked determinedly out of the windshield. I smiled inwardly and vowed to do that as often as possible on our four hour car ride home.

Two hours later we were stopping to get gas, eat a late dinner, and switch off drivers. I checked on Storm as Edward refueled the truck. I came out of the trailer to see him staring absentmindedly at the hose as it refueled the truck, his back was to me. I snuck up quietly behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Boo." I whispered before biting his shoulder. He jumped and groaned at my touch. I smiled as he turned in my arms, to face me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile before he bent down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I ran my hands up his back and twined my fingers into his hair, pulling a little. He groaned onto my lips and pulled back slightly. His thumb trailed along the bottom edge of my lower lip. I sighed and turned my head into the palm of his hand pressing my lips onto the skin there and then rested my cheek against it with my eyes closed. I inhaled his sweet scent. He leaned his forehead on mine, kissing the tip of my nose in the process.

"Why don't you go get us a table inside while I finish up here?" he proposed as we pulled apart. I nodded and smiled. "I'll be in in a minute." He told me as I walked toward the small diner. I walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two. She led me to a booth in the corner by a window so I could keep an eye on Storm while we ate. Edward came in and found me a few minutes later.

"Hiya stranger." I said as he leaned over the table to kiss me.

"Hello yourself." He smiled at me resting back in his seat as our waitress came to our table.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked Edward, totally disregarding me.

"I'll get whatever that beautiful lady gets." He smiled gesturing toward me. I blushed, naturally, and ordered a diet coke. She nodded and quickly turned back to Edward.

"If there's anything else I can get you, just holler. My name's Jessica." He nodded, smiled politely to her and turned back to me.

"Do you know what you want?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow at his question.

_Yes. Do you?_ I said in my head. "No." I told him, "Do you?"

He smiled and dropped his eyes to his menu. A few minutes later Jessica returned to our table.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked addressing only Edward. I guess it was no surprise, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I boldly piped up, "He doesn't, but I do." I told her.

She cocked an eyebrow at me as Edward chuckled at me and reached across the table to hold my hand. I smiled at him and ordered a burger and fries. He ordered the same. She nodded to Edward and walked away.

"Jealous are we?" he asked me when she was out of earshot.

"Maybe. She has no right to look at you like that. You're_ mine_." I told him honestly.

He smiled at me and said, "Bella you have no reason to be jealous. I love _you_. Y-O-U."

I laughed. I knew that, but still… it wasn't right.

"Just ignore her alright? I do." He said. I smiled and laughed at that comment. It's exactly what he'd told me to do with his sister Rosalie when she was being snotty, it cheered me up then, and I assume he knew it would now.

Jessica came out with our dinners and she practically threw mine in front of me as she leaned across the table to provide Edward with a nice view down her shirt. He hadn't noticed though. He wasn't looking. He was watching me glare at Jessica as she asked if there was _"anything_" she could do for "us", she spoke only to Edward. He shook his head and thanked her before turning back to me, still glaring at Jessica. He smiled his beautiful crooked grin and I was distracted. This made him grin wider.

_Hmm._ I thought to myself, _maybe I could have fun with him too…_ I slowly bit down on my bottom lip, looking out of the window innocently as I checked for his reaction out of the corner of my eye. I watched as his eyes darkened with lust and the hand resting on the table clenched tightly. I gently sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it, still observing his reaction. He sucked a fast breath in and the hand on the table traveled up to pinch the bridge of his nose as his elbow came in contact with the table and he rested his fore head on the hand pinching his nose. I smiled and decided to stop and play innocent. I turned back to him and put on my best worried expression.

"Oh," I gasped, "Edward! What's wrong, Love?"

He took a deep breath before sitting up straight again with a straight face. I pressed my hand to his cheek and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did his gaze was clouded with lust. I giggled internally at the effect I obviously had on him. Still looking concerned I asked again.

"Are you okay?"

He gave me half a smile and nodded, turning back to his fries. Twenty minutes later we had finished eating and paid the bill. We walked out to the truck in silence and he walked me to my door. Before I could open it, he had me pinned against it with his body. I gasped at his closeness and ran my hands down his chest as he kissed me passionately. He forced his tongue into my mouth as his hand sneaked between my slightly arched back and the truck door to pull me closer to him. I knotted my fingers in his hair and tugged gently as his tongue slid over mine. When breathing became difficult he released my lips and moved his kisses to my jaw and neck and collarbone. When he pulled back slightly a few minutes later we where both struggling for breath and I was completely tuned on, and from the feel of it, he was too.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, Edward, but what was that for?" I asked when my heart rate went back to normal.

"You cannot honestly tell me that you don't know what you did to me in there." He whispered.

I smirked up at him and his eyes widened. "You mean, mean little girl." He said teasingly. I grinned at him then before he attacked my mouth again. It wasn't for several more minutes before we actually got back onto the road again.

**A/N-Please Review!!!!!**


End file.
